


Grape on the Vine

by Toki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Dimiclaude Wild Weekend (Fire Emblem), Dom/sub, Foot Jobs, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki/pseuds/Toki
Summary: Why not be crushed to make wine?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	Grape on the Vine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 2 of the Dimiclaude Wild Weekend, though it kind of ties into Day 1's foot theme as well.
> 
> Featuring Dom! Claude and Sub! Mitya

"What is it that you want, Dimitri?"

Claude knew how hard it was for his partner to ask for what he needed, much less what he wanted. Be that as it may, it was good practice to force him to ask when the man was too far gone to lust to deny himself. 

"You have to tell me, or it won't happen." 

The tactician wanted the man in front of him more than anything, but he was skilled at denying himself for the spirit of the game.

Dimitri was currently on his knees on the ground in front of the bed. Claude sat on their mattress, still fully clothed while his partner was stripped naked before him. It was all part of the game and reminded Dimitri of their power dynamic; right now Claude held complete control. The exiled king shifted on his knees as he attempted to find the words. 

"I… I want you to use me. I want - no, I need - you to see me as an object; something less than human made for you." Dimitri's voice was small, but the hunger seeped through. 

"Is that so? Well then, let's start with you undressing me." Claude purred and pointed his leg out. "You'd do well to impress me even in the most minute of tasks, boar." 

Dimitri shuddered at the sound of Felix's nickname for him coming from his husband's lips. Once he was centered, large hands came up to caress the leather surrounding his lover's calf. Blond hair fell forward as he lowered his head to press his lips to the well-worn material of Claude's riding boots. Dimitri started at the toe and worked his way up to the hem, lavishing the black boot in kisses all the while. 

A hum came from between Claude's pursed lips as his boot finally slid off. Green eyes watched as Dimitri moved to his other leg and the actions were repeated there. It was easy to see that his partner was pent up with need from the way his fingers trembled as he worked. It took a minute for the massive man to remove the boot and start towards the linen trousers. 

Before large hands found the ties, Claude brought a foot up and pushed it forcefully onto Dimitri's face. The man grunted and froze, confused by the action. 

"Don't touch my cock yet, you haven't earned it." Claude muttered as he pushed the ball of his foot forward. 

After the leg was lowered, Dimitri went back to his task; his hands trembling even more in his attempt to be careful not to disturb the member beneath the fabric. Claude smirked as the ties were worked loose and his trousers were pulled down. He was left in his tunic and the belt tied about his waist.

His own meager attire gave Claude an idea. He worked out the knot securing the fabric belt and unraveled it out silently. Once he gathered the accessory in one hand and pulled Dimitri's hair with the other. He forced the man's face up towards his own and studied the blue eye fixed on him. 

"I've decided that objects don't need to be able see; I mean, what's the point?" Claude released the blond hair and his nimble fingers made quick work of tying the fine cloth around Dimitri's head to cover his working eye. 

"Nor do objects need to speak." The Almyran king added as he saw the man's mouth twitch. 

Satisfied with his work, Claude planted a foot squarely in the center of Dimitri's chest. He pushed forward until Dimitri fell backwards onto the carpeted floor of their room. The archer smirked as he saw the blond bite back a grunt. The poor dear was trying so hard to be good that it brought a devious smirk to Claude's lips. 

With a flourish that went unseen by the blindfolded man, Claude flipped up his tunic as he stood and crossed over Dimitri's broad form. He stood there, hovering over his partner's face, content to observe for a moment. The blond was clearly working hard to listen to Claude's intentions by way of steps and it annoyed the Almyran king. Dimitri so clearly wanted to let go, but was unable to do so. 

Claude exhaled with an exasperated sigh before he squatted just above his partner's face. He could feel Dimitri's hot and eager breath on his taint, and the archer had to stop himself from squirming at the sensation. The tactician had plans and he wouldn't let his own desires get in the way. 

"You've been disappointing so far, so I really shouldn't even let you touch me, but," Claude lowered himself down so his hole was on the blond's mouth. "I want this. Don't think of it as a reward for your lackluster behavior."

Dimitri wasted no time in trying to earn his beloved's good favor. In truth, Claude had done some prep work himself, but nothing compared to the feeling of his partner's tongue. Instead of starting with broad, teasing strokes as was typical for the blond to start with, Dimitri went right into fucking Claude's hole with his tongue. 

Responding in kind, the wyvern rider began to grind down on his lover's mouth. Dimitri was so eager to please that he would work Claude's hole until his jaw seized up, which the archer had experienced first hand in a fair few of their previous sessions. While the thought was tempting, this was not the time for the blond's mouth to cramp up; Claude had other plans tonight. 

Still, he stayed in place for the moment, alternating between gyrating and bouncing up and down. Claude's nails raked over Dimitri's scarred chest in straight, red lines. The nails didn't go deep enough to cut and the king could sense a bit of frustration at that fact. It mattered little because for the moment, Claude was done. 

Dimitri's mouth chased his husband's skin as it left him, but found his head forced back down by the heel of a foot pressing on his neck. The warrior in the blond seized up, ready for a fight, and it took him everything to stop himself from jumping up. Then, as quickly as the feeling came, it was gone, and Dimitri was back to laying prone on the floor. 

"It saddens me that I can't seem to make you turn off that brain of yours." Claude sighed loudly as he put the slightest bit more weight on the foot resting upon his lover's throat. 

In truth, the bodily reaction didn't surprise, or offend. Dimitri had been trained as a knight before becoming some sort of berserker in their time apart and putting his life in someone else's hands was no small task. It was part of the reason it took so long for him to ask Claude to indulge him in heavier play. On top of all this, the king was also taking a risk by testing the blond's limits; they had made progress, but the feral side of his husband still slept beneath his skin. 

Once positive that the blond's instinct was suppressed, Claude removed his foot from the vulnerable patch of skin to travel to a different, equally vulnerable, area of the body. Used to being light on his feet, the archer silently moved so he was in between his husband's long legs. He could, unfortunately, tell that Dimitri was straining to listen. 

In a determined response, Claude placed his foot over the blond's testicles and pushed down with the ball of his foot. He was answered with a pained, but interested, grunt. The tactician has practiced in private to find the exact amount of pressure to keep his feral lover dangling between pain and pleasure.

After all, it wouldn't do to damage the king consort's coin purse; Claude had become quite fond of the anatomy. 

The king eased off which left Dimitri panting. There were tears wetting the fabric of Claude's belt, but the twitch of his husband's cock spoke volumes. Admittedly, the tactician was rather ambivalent towards foot play, but he knew that it was another means to an end. It was a way to make Dimitri think he wasn't even good enough for Claude's hands. 

The foot pressed down again, albeit a bit more gently, before it travelled up the shaft. Once at the top, Claude used his two largest toes to pull the foreskin down and reveal the pink head underneath. Shifting minutely, Claude placed his big toe over the slit and he rubbed there. 

"For so long, you've been trying to let go instead of just doing it. An object doesn't feel, it simply exists." Claude remarked in a lackadaisical tone as he moved his foot back down in order to use the ball of his foot on the length. 

"Disappointing. Remember, you're no longer a king - you're barely a man. In fact, you're just another grape on the vine; unworthy of any real attention." Claude's voice became cold and empty as he found the testicles again, applying the lightest pressure possible. 

"Why not be crushed to make wine, then?" 

With that, the tactician pushed down, harder than the last time. However, unlike last time, Dimitri's body went limp; as if the pain he was feeling was some spell. Only the blond's cock responded, twitching and leaking precum. The rest of him had finally slipped into submission. 

With a victorious smile, Claude rid himself of his shirt, throwing it onto the bed. Simultaneously, he lowered himself and spit into his hand before he grabbed his husband's fat cock. The tactician listened for any reaction as he spread his saliva on the member. Pleased when Dimitri remained unmoving, Claude positioned himself, then slid down to let his husband fill him. 

"Ohhh, this is what I needed. A big, warm toy that I can use at my leisure. This is what you're good for, after all." The smaller man wasted no time in moving; seeing Dimitri let go had really done it for him. 

For a few minutes, or maybe an eternity, Claude bounced up and down atop his partner, getting his fill. He moaned like a prostitute paid as he did so, getting high off his power. In truth, he'd be happy to just stay in their chambers for the rest of his life, pleasing and taking pleasure in his beloved. 

Alas, it could not be, and all things must come to an end. As his orgasm approached, Claude grabbed his own cock and began to pump it, all while slamming his hips down. Moans turned to needy pants and keening noises as the deepest parts of him were rubbed up against. 

"T-toy, you will release after I do. I want your load inside of me and nowhere else, it's mine!" Claude growled out just in time; another downward motion and he was cumming over Dimitri's chest and abdomen. 

Obedient to a fault, the blond followed seconds later, a parting of lips and a minute jerking of muscles served as the only indication. Claude gasped as he felt some of the release try to leak past his rim. In a mindless effort to stop the escape, he ground down against his husband's hips. Overstimulated, it earned the brown-haired man another gasp and he let himself fall forward onto the broad chest below him.

\---

Seconds turned to minutes as Claude laid in his bliss and tried to remember how normal breathing was supposed to go. When the rhythm felt right again, he pushed his upper body up just enough to remove the makeshift blindfold from his beloved's face. Once uncovered, Dimitri's eye opened slowly and blue met green. 

"Hello, my love. Have you come back to me?" Claude cooed gently.

In response, Dimitri wrapped his big arms around Claude's slimmer frame. He pushed his nose into brown locks and breathed in his husband's sandalwood scented shampoo as the smaller man kissed whatever skin he could find. 

"My lion, my king," Claude murmured against warm flesh. "My perfect, kind, and beautiful man." 

The after care was always an important aspect of these sorts of scenarios. Dimitri had said that he desperately wanted to be demeaned and it had taken some convincing on Claude's part; the warrior was still the fragile prince he'd always been under the battle-worn exterior. Once both were satisfied, the Almyran leader would make sure his beloved knew how much he truly meant to him.

"Thank you, Claude." Dimitri sighed out. "That was exactly what I needed."

The king's false name only ever came from the northerner's mouth anymore; a private recollection of their former lives. As royalty, privacy was largely uncommon and the sound of the moniker on his husband's lips was an oasis for the king. 

They stayed there, kissing and touching, connected bodily until Dimitri softened completely and slid out from the warmth of Claude's body. They shared a laugh and pressed their foreheads together softly, basking in postcoital bliss. 

"I think, perhaps it would be best for us to bathe and prepare for bed, my love." Dimitri said in a soft voice, arms securing his husband as he shifted them into a sitting position. 

"A fine idea, Dima, my love." 

Neither made any attempt to move, instead staying wrapped in each other's embrace right where they were.


End file.
